The societal cost of disposable batteries will be felt for generations to come as leachants find their way into soil and ground water. While recent advances in dry cell technology have reduced the toxicity of corroding disposable batteries, the sheer quantity of discarded batteries represents a significant burden on landfills. Annual domestic consumption of disposable batteries exceeds 1.9 billion cells. In most instances, disposable batteries cost a consumer more over time than does a rechargeable battery, yet disposable batteries remain popular owing to the inconvenience of battery charging. Thus, there exists a need for a battery charger device that provides communication with the user other than battery charge status so as to encourage the battery charge. It is intended that with the usage of the present invention, chargeable batteries displace ever more disposable cells.